<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Craftmen by ridgeline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698482">Craftmen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline'>ridgeline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crafts, M/M, One Shot, woodworking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“木匠塔里昂？我倒是想看看。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Talion (Shadow of Mordor)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Craftmen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你在做什么？”凯勒布理鹏罕见地出了声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>塔里昂看着面前的东西：一些堆在地上、已经切割好的木料，一套木工工具，还有一张平摊在桌子上的刚铎图纸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我要做一把椅子，”他说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“为什么？”凯勒布理鹏问道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“因为我需要一个地方休息，”塔里昂说，捡起一块木料，用拇指检查切割出来的凹槽，“我总得吃饭和睡觉。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我可以理解你不想住在诺恩那臭气熏天的大王卧室里面，毕竟暗箭难防，”凯勒布理鹏说，他停顿了一下，“我也理解你决定在深山里面找废弃木屋定居，战略意义上，没有人可以找到我们。但是为什么要做这个？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“因为半兽人的手艺实在太粗糙，我在据点找到的椅子都像是刑具一样，”塔里昂承认，放下木料，“我已经不年轻了，但是也不想残疾。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>沉默。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>塔里昂蹲了下来，把椅子的部件一个个排开，确定好要怎么拼。他把手伸进工具盒，拿起最小号的锤子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“让我控制你的双手，”凯勒布理鹏说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不，”塔里昂温和地拒绝了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“为什么？”凯勒布理鹏抗拒地问道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我很肯定你做出来的绝对是大师杰作，至尊之椅，”塔里昂说，“但是不，我想自己做。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他蹲下，握住一根椅子腿，把它对准横杠上做了标记的地方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“即使你自己做，做出来的也会是我们的椅子，”凯勒布理鹏说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我们的，”塔里昂赞同。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>凯勒布理鹏没有再评论。塔里昂坐在一个树桩上，花了两个小时，一点点拼好了椅子。新鲜木料的气味弥漫在山间清晨的空气里，他听到了鸟的声音。塔里昂用锉刀去掉椅子上毛糙的地方，再把椅子放到地上，看它能不能站稳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这不过就是一把普通的椅子，任何一个新手木匠都能做。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他直起身，伸了个懒腰。然后那种感觉来了。一双幽灵的眼睛透过他的眼去看，然后是一双幽灵的手，透过他的双手，摩挲椅子的木制表面和一处粗糙的凸起。在虚无与阴影之中，凯勒布理鹏检视和评判了他面前的造物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你做了一件东西，”他说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是，”塔里昂同意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你要取什么名字？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“叫‘不是至尊之椅’，”塔里昂随意地说。他站了起来，“或者‘光明领主之椅’。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“对于你的稚拙作品来说，未免过于沉重，”凯勒布理鹏说，他也随之起身，“我建议不妨就叫椅子。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “好，”塔里昂说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他捡起了工具盒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“距离我上一次制作事物，已经过去了很久，”凯勒布理鹏说，声音没有起伏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“很好，”塔里昂说，“因为接下来我们还得做桌子，还有床。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我们的桌子，我们的床，”凯勒布理鹏说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>苍白的幽影覆盖住塔里昂的双手，变幻为精巧的盔甲和强壮的手——铁匠的手指，然后再次复归正常，显露出厚实的盔甲和粗糙的手——游侠的手指。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他握紧双手，然后松开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我们的作品。”塔里昂说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>